Starcrossed
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is the sole survivor of her family's slaughter by Ganondorf Dragmire. Hidden for years, she will learn of her past. But will her growing love for Link, son of Dragmire, disrupt the plot to retake the throne? TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. PROLOGUE: Caedes

_Caedes_

Slaughter

The lightning flashed outside of the window that was room-height. Thunder rumbled soon afterwards. The weather outside was no rival to the mood and intentions of the dark man with the floor-length cape. His fiery red hair was the only dead give-away. Otherwise, the rest of his muscular, broad features were obscured in the ever-present darkness of the chamber.

Another man stood but 15 feet away, in a defensive stance although he held no weapon. The blood of his wife dripped from his hands; the only proof of the agony he had gone through to staunch the outflow of blood from the slice in her throat and abdomen. As he pressed his hands to the wounds he knew it was too late. She was gone.

Daphnes Harkinian's darkened glare rose to meet that of the piercing blood-red of his adversary. He could see his wife's blood, Zeruda's blood, dripping from the infamous sword, _Ghirahim_, the chosen weapon of the House Dragmire to combat _Fi_, the blade of the House of Harkinian… or what was left of the House. His wife was dead. His daughter probably was as well, being only two-years old, just out of infancy.

"This is not what the goddesses intend, Ganondorf." Daphnes growled.

"You and I know little of what the goddesses truly intend, but let me assure you, the one with power is the one they will inevitably support."

Ganondorf held up his hand and proceeded to clench it into a fist. Daphnes gasped in horror as the golden shape of the Triforce glowed, temporarily blinding him.

"Impossible. You've usurped that blessing as you are usurping the throne of the Harkinians, you tyrant!"

"Impossible you say in the light of proof. You are a fool, Daphnes. A fool to think such power could fall to you. The ones that hold the Triforce hold the throne."

With that, Ganondorf snapped his fingers. The soldiers behind him ran to the front to seize Daphnes. Being a man of honor, and previously a soldier, Daphnes fought back, but to no avail. He was quickly subdued and brought before Ganondorf. He was forced to his knees, the humiliation of kneeling before the usurper flooding his eyes with hatred. Ganondorf smiled.

"Such weakness. And to think you and Rinku were the heroes of the War. Pity."

Daphnes refused to look Ganondorf in the eye, instead, choosing to focus his attention on the attire of the soldiers committed to Dragmire's cause: a wild, tusked boar with a fiery mane, the likeness of Dragmire. The blood red of the background was that of the color of his hands. He looked behind him once again, at the slain figure of his wife, Zeruda, sprawled on the floor, blood staining her porcelain neck.

He was not aware as the sword pierced through his heart.

A scream emanated from down the hall. Dragmire looked up from cleaning his sword towards the source. Just behind the corner, he saw her: the Princess Zelda.

A white-haired, red eyed young lady stood behind her, and quickly clasped her hand to her mouth. The both disappeared behind the corner and Dragmire could hear them running.

_There will be no survivors of the House of Harkinian._

"AFTER THEM! KILL THEM!" he bellowed to his men, motioning forward with his arm. His soldiers dutifully obeyed and charged after the children.

Dragmire made his way over to the window where lightning continued to flash.

_No heirs of Harkinian._

Dragmire had no heirs of his own.

At least he didn't before this night.

He had taken care of that shortly before the demise of Harkinian.

"_Okarina! Run! Take Link and run!" _

_Rinku was Speaker of the Court under Harkinian. He, along with his wife, Okarina, and his son, Link were of the House of Midori, a very wealthy and well-known and respected family. Possibly the only uncorrupt family at court. Midori and Harkinian had fought together in the Great War, ultimately winning peace for the nation of Hyrule. There had been no qualms as to which House would assume the throne: Midori whole-heartedly supported his friend. Midori had chosen Harkinian and Zeruda as godparents to his son, Link, and a year later, Harkinian had given Midori and Okarina the same honor in regards to Zelda._

"_Rinku! No!"_

"_Take Link and go! Dragmire will show no mercy!"_

_Midori's murder had been quick and simple. As he cornered Midori's wife and son, cowering in the cellar, it occurred to him that such a young boy could be easily brainwashed and manipulated to suit his, Dragmire's, purposes._

_Thus, Link was taken, and Okarina's throat cut._

Impa and Zelda ran through the torch-lit halls of the palace. Zelda was young, but she had understood what she had seen: Momma and Poppa were not coming back.

"We have to keep running, Zelda! Come! Run!" Impa's voice was frantic and teary.

Tears poured out of young Zelda's violet eyes, inherited from her mother. Her dirty blonde hair had been from her father, as her mother's hair was a honey blonde.

Zelda could not keep up with Impa. Impa was no less than dragging Zelda behind her. It felt like Zelda's arm was tearing from the socket.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Soldiers had come out of the perpendicular hallway, as well as ganging up from behind. Many had swords drawn, but the majority had spears pointed at the little girls. Zelda gazed in fear at the wild boar insignia on the soldier's attire. The red background brought to the forefront of her mind the blood that she had witnessed pouring from her mother and father both. She buried her face into Impa's dress.

"Please!" Impa pleaded, ruby eyes glazing over in tears, white hair obscuring part of her face. "Please… she's only a child… have mercy…"

A commotion disrupted the soldiers as they stood surrounding the young girls. Yelps of pain, screams of death accompanied this unknown source.

A man with graying hair stabbed and slashed his way to the girls.

"Come! With me! NOW!" He lifted both girls with each of his arms and ran down the hallway. It didn't take long for the remaining soldiers to pursue.

The man brought Zelda and Impa through a series of dark and dank passageways previously unbeknownst to both of the girls. He was in soldier getup that held the insignia of Harkinian: a white wolf howling in the midst of a navy blue background. Seeing this, Zelda was reminded of her father, and felt safe in this man's arms.

The passageways lead to an underground sewage system.

"Talon! Where are you?" the man holding the girls shouted.

"Rauru! Over here! Come quickly, you are pursued!"

The man, Rauru, handed the girls over to Talon in preparation to fight off the pursuing soldiers.

"Go! Take them and get to the safehouse! I will meet you there!"

Talon turned swiftly, running up a series of stairs in the sewer until he reached the roof of the castle. From there, he slid partway down the roof into a small courtyard.

He moved a large stone brick from the foundation of the castle and sent Impa and Zelda crawling through before him. Looking behind him, he saw that he was not pursued.

"Keep going, girls! The tunnel is straight!"

Talon crawled in after them, backwards, in order to bring the brick back into place.

Rauru continued to fight.

_Cursed day, the fall of Harkinian. But the House will rise again. They are the rightful House._

The soldiers lying dead before him, Rauru gazed up at the now usurped palace.

Dragmire gazed down at the soldier that had taken out a quarter of his men.

_Fool. You cannot hide Zelda from me. I'll find her. Having the name 'Harkinian' is a death sentence. Let it not be written nor spoken. Let it be scratched from their very graves._

"General Zant."

"My Lord Dragmire."

"Bring my _son_ to me."

"Right away."

**AN**

**So starts my Legend of Zelda fan fiction. The story line is **_**based**_** on the **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** anime which I fell in love with after watching. This is the first fan fiction I've written with Legend of Zelda (I'm a major Harry Potter and Percy Jackson writer…), and is my summer project. It will contain characters from many of the Zelda games, but the atmosphere is that of Twilight Princess. I wrote the prologue to gauge reaction and interest. Let me know what you think! **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Lily SC**_


	2. CHAPTER 1: Abscondere

_Abscondere_

Hiding

…_16 years later…_

_Zelda_

"EVERYONE OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! BY ORDER OF LORD DRAGMIRE!"

The soldiers were in the city again. They were continuously looking for this… lost princess, at least… that was what Lord Dragmire was looking for. He had been looking for 16 years, and still, no luck.

"Sheik! Where are you?"

"Over here, Aryll. Keep up if you're going to help!"

Aryll was 8 years old and my closest friend, besides Impa. However, Impa would never allow me to do what I am doing now. I'm rarely let out of the house.

"Lower your mask. I can barely hear you!"

I brought down the white gauze scarf that was wrapped around the lower part of my face. My red eyes gleamed in the sunlight, just barely visible under the blond bangs sticking out of my cap.

I had been doing this for years: protecting the unfortunate from the wrath of Dragmire's guards, the _Twili._ Their general, Zant, was one of the cruelest men alive, save Dragmire himself. I had heard that Dragmire's son wasn't far behind on the cruel scale either.

Aryll and I were crouching on top of the building across the street from the tiny dwelling from which the family was forcibly being removed. The guards wore red, and a tusked boar, the emblem of Dragmire, could be seen on the front of their uniforms. Their faces were covered by helmets and masks in the appearance of Dragmire, in order to protect their identities in case someone, like me, wanted to get back at them.

But I didn't want them to know who I was: I was Sheik, protector of the poor, known around Castle Town as "Nayru's Love."

"Sheik."

"What?"

"What's the plan?"

"The plan is for you to stay here." And with that I jumped off the building.

"Please! She's not the missing princess! That's my daughter Agitha! Please! She's not even the age of the missing princess!" a woman's voice shrieked.

The guards had a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl in the metallic grips of their armored hands. Zant was pacing in front of the kneeling, cowering man and woman, who I presumed to be the girl's parents.

"Silence, Woman. You and your husband will be severely punished when I inform his Greatness, Lord Dragmire of your treason by hiding the Harkinian Princess. You know he does not take kindly to traitors."

The man spoke up.

"My Lord Zant. Please… we can prove that she is our daughter! She has just turned 14! Let me get her birth certificate…"

"You will not move unless you wish for my blade to be run through your throat. At least _that_ would shut you up!"

The man bowed his head.

After I had landed, I had hidden myself in the shadows near the flower market. I was _very _good at hiding.

I'd been doing it for 16 years.

"Take her away!" Zant ordered.

"NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! SHE IS AGITHA! NOT THE PRINCESS! PLEASE…!"

The soldiers began to march away with Agitha. The poor girl was in tears, struggling to free herself from the savage holds of the guards.

Now was my moment.

I climbed up the flower shop's canvas roof, used its bounce to get myself onto the balcony of the neighboring dwelling. Hopping up onto the railing, I leapt off and flipped right in front of the guards. They stopped, startled by my appearance. I grinned. They knew who I was. All they could see were my ruby-red eyes, shining bright with revenge for the treatment of that family.

"What's the hold-up you good-for-nothing brutes?" Zant yelled from the back of the group.

No one said a word.

I drew my rapier and causally pointed it at all the guards, swishing it back and forth like a streamer.

"If you do not wish for your blood to be spilt, I suggest you unhand the girl and return her to her parents."

I saw commotion in the back making its way to the front.

_Perfect._

General Zant himself, the pale-faced golden-eyed _demon_ of a man burst through the group.

He stopped just as abruptly as the guards had previously.

He instantly drew his sword and pointed it at me.

"Not this time, fiend."

"You dare call_ me _a fiend when it is you that steal helpless girls from their homes in search for a long-lost princess?"

A crowd had gathered when the guards had first arrived, but now that I was in the scene, an even larger group of people had emerged. I had been helping and protecting them for years. The people supported me.

"Your head will roll."

"Not before I skewer your heart, Zant."

Zant began to circle me, and I him.

I could see the fear in his eyes. We had faced off many times before. Obviously, my head was still attached to my shoulders. He had made the same threat every time.

I, however, was original, and came up with different things to say. I was just that fantastic.

"Are you _sure_ you want to face me? You recall what happened last time, do you not?"

Zant tensed and fingered the long, white line down the side of his left cheek.

The crowd had begun to chant: "NAYRU'S LOVE! NAYRU'S LOVE!" and "LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"

Zant eyed the crowd, his men, and then finally me in all my navy blue glory. I saw the resolved surrender in his eyes. I had won. No metal needed. I glanced up at Aryll, who was smiling and nodding.

Zant turned to his men.

"Unhand her. She is not the princess."

The guards grudgingly released Agitha, who ran through them back to her parents. I saw the tearful reunion through the gaps of the soldiers. I smiled once more, unseen to others due to my scarf.

"Onward!" Zant called. His men returned to formation and followed the sulking Zant out of the narrow street.

A large cheer emitted from the crowd; I could see tears, smiles, laughter. A few came out to pat my shoulder. I sheathed my rapier, saluted, and flipped my way back up the building to join Aryll.

"He didn't even fight you this time, Sheik! You're the _man_!" Aryll squeaked. I grinned, unwrapping my face and taking my cap off, allowing my short cropped hair to feel the breeze. It felt great.

"Let's go home before Impa realizes we're out."

"And Grandfather."

Oh yes. Rauru. If Impa wasn't really strict about me leaving the house, Rauru definitely _was_.

"Telma won't tell on us, though, will she?"

"Nah. Telma loves us. And I think she thinks you're handsome, Sheik."

"Shush, Aryll. She's like, 20 years older than me! That's gross!"

"Well, you are handsome." Aryll blushed a little.

Oh man.

We had dropped into the parallel street from the occurrence. Aryll and I were walking side-by-side. This street was deserted, it was an older part of town. Shops and dwellings lined the sides: broken windows, burnt out lanterns, boarded up doors. It was depressing.

Suddenly shadows appeared in front of us. We looked up and saw the _Twili_ guard block our exit.

"Aryll," I whispered, grabbing her shoulder and turning us around to go back the way we came.

To my dismay, that way was blocked as well. Zant headed this blockade.

"Thought I would leave that easily, Nayru? How wrong you are. SEIZE HIM!"

I pushed Aryll into one of the old, abandoned buildings shouting, "RUN!" As I drew my rapier and began to analyze my situation. The guards were pouring in on both sides. The only way out was up.

I took out some thick needles that I kept in a pouch at my side. Fixing them through the gaps between my fingers, I flung them out in front of me. I heard cries of pain as the needles sunk their ways into the gaps between the armor and helmet where the necks were unprotected. Zant's eyes glowed in fury and rage as he pulled a needle out of his chest and flung it to the ground. He drew his sword and made his way towards me.

I was too quick for him though. With a running start I had begun to sprint towards him, head down and fist out. As he lifted his sword to take a swing at me, intending to lop my head off, I leapt up, landed on his shoulders, used Zant as leverage and grabbed hold of a street lantern that was a vertical pole, until it horizontally stretched out to the street, like an upside-down L. I flipped myself around the bar a few times, the glass lantern coming loose and crashing to the ground (apparently landing on someone's head, as I heard another scream). I let go of the bar, flying through the air to grab onto the roof of a shop. I began to run on the tops of the buildings, leaping to each one and continuing towards my intended exit. Aryll was fine, I knew that. She was as skilled as finding ways out of tight spot as I was, and almost as good with the acrobatics. I saw her head poke out of a hole in one of the roofs. I gestured "Come on!" With my head. She nodded, climbed through the hole, and joined me running. We got to the open exit, leapt off the buildings onto the ground and began sprinting for our lives.

Aryll was also pretty agile for an 8-year old. She couldn't run as fast as me, but she kept up pretty well. I had to check behind me now and then to make sure she was still there. We made an abrupt left, and were back into the populated areas of the town. We could easily lose ourselves in the crowd and slow the pursuing soldiers.

We pushed our way through the people and into a random gift-shop. We sprinted up the stairs (to the chagrin and complaints of the owner) and once again climbed out the top window to sprint on the roofs.

We hid behind the various chimneys on the tops of the building and peeked down below. Zant was ordering guards this way and that, but he had no idea where we'd gone.

I slunk to a sitting position.

"That was really close, Sheik."

"Yeah. We'll have to lay low for awhile."

"Yeah." Panted Aryll. We were both out of breath.

"Let's get home."

* * *

We snuck into the hidden door in Telma's Bar. It was busy tonight, but we still couldn't risk being seen. No one knew of the hidden half of the bar, where myself, Aryll, Rauru, Talon, his daughter Malon, and Impa lived.

I really didn't know why we were in hiding.

And I didn't know why I was forced to dress and act as a boy, either.

I could smell pumpkin soup cooking on the stove. Impa was humming to herself while chopping goat cheese and vegetables. Aryll snuck by the door first. Clear. Now me.

"Sheik! Where have you and Aryll been!" Impa shouted.

I groaned. _Damn._

"Well, we were…"

"You went outside again. You were trying to play hero of the people again! Sheik, you _know_ it isn't safe for you to be outside! What if you had been seen? What if…"

"_Why_ can't I go outside, Impa? I'm a teenage gi- boy. A teenage boy. I'm almost 18!"

"We can't tell you that just yet, Sheik."

_Damn it all to Hell. Rauru._

"I have forbidden you to leave this house, Sheik. You continue to disobey me. This is not a game. You must stay inside or risk death."

"I don't understand any of you. I've never been given a specific reason why I'm not allowed to go outside! Why I have to live this lie!"

"It is for your own safety. Just trust us."

"You can't just tell someone to trust you. You have to _earn _it." I snapped, stomping out of the kitchen and up to my room.

I slammed my door and immediately began stripping out of my boy clothes. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Too angry and upset. Tears filled my eyes.

I ripped my wig off, allowing my brownish blonde hair to tumble over my shoulders and partway down my back. Then I took the special lenses out of my eyes, returning them to the violet blue they were.

_I was a girl again. I was Zelda._

This was the only place I was allowed to be truly me. Only Impa, Rauru, and Talon knew I was truly a girl. Malon, Talon's daughter, didn't know, Aryll didn't know, and Telma didn't know.

Rauru had told me that the less people who knew I was a girl the better.

I didn't understand all of this secrecy, and whenever I brought it up, they would exchange uncomfortable looks and change the subject usually saying, "Just trust us."

I needed to know the truth. I deserved it. I hadn't been able to live _my _life for as long as I could remember. I was always Sheik.

Then the searches started about 5 years ago for this _princess._ I didn't know who she was or why she was so important. As far as I knew, Dragmire only had a son, and I didn't even know _his_ name. Dragmire was very secretive as well. He was rarely seen by the people, always holding grandiose parties and dinners.

One was coming up; to celebrate the anniversary of the start of the Dragmire reign. A huge ball was held at the Dragmire Palace, a dinner served, beautiful dresses, dancing… I had watched the palace from the rooftops every year, seeing the lights, water shows, and hearing the laughter.

I wanted to go. As me. I wanted to wear a dress.

I had left the house as Sheik.

I wanted to leave as Zelda.

I had just changed into my nightgown when there was a familiar knock on my door.

Impa.

She opened the door and came in with a bowl of soup and a couple rolls.

"I thought you might be hungry after your… outing."

"Not really."

Impa shut the door and set the tray down on my bedside table. I was sitting at my vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled and messy from the wig.

Impa came over to me and squeezed my shoulders lovingly. Impa was like my older sister and best friend. We could talk about anything. She could see me as Zelda. She made me feel like I was home.

Impa picked up my brush and began to gently comb through the snarls and knots. She had a way of brushing that my hair was never pulled or yanked.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I know you want to know why you can't go outside, even when you're dressed as Sheik. It's… too risky. A decision was made years ago though, that you don't know about, but this might cheer you up. You will be told everything, all your questions will be answered, on your 18th birthday. In three days. I promise. You will be brought out of the dark, and you will be able to remain Zelda. In front of everyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Impa kissed my head and continued to brush my hair. The tenderness of it all brought tears to my eyes again, and I closed them, bending my head down.

"Rauru means well. He is strict but it is all for you."

"I'm tired of living a lie."

"So am I, Zelda. Do you think it's easy for me to call you Sheik? I know who you are, and in have to keep that all caged in. It's hard for me, too."

"At least one of us knows who I am. I've been living a double-life for so long, I sometimes catch myself believing I actually _am_ Sheik."

"Oh, Zelda, honey. It'll all be made right on your birthday. It will. We'll tell you everything."

"Thank you."

"Now open those beautiful blue eyes! You're a beautiful _woman_ Zelda."

I opened my eyes and looked at Impa's ruby ones in the mirror. Her snow white hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled comfortingly back at me, and suddenly, the burden of my life seemed to lift a little, allowing me to breathe and be _me_, if only for a little while.

**AN**

**Read and review if you so wish! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next chapter, my Lovies.**

**Lily SC**


	3. CHAPTER 2: Regressus et Cantus

_Regressus et Cantus_

Return and Celebration

_Link_

Epona was at a slow gait as we rode through the small village of Ordon. We had journeyed all the way through Termina from its southern borders in one day and had finally crossed the border into Hyrule. Southern Termina was where the Military Academy, the school I had attended for the past five years, was located. I had not been home to Hyrule for that duration. Until the age of 15, I had been tutored by the best instructors my father could find. I was educated in economics, history, citizenship, Hylian, theology, and all of your basic subjects like mathematics, science and such. Father was preparing me to take the throne of Hyrule when I turned 20 in 4 months. Despite all of my learnings, I had never been able to mingle with the citizens of Hyrule. It was my wish to know the people, so that I might govern them to the best of my abilities. Whenever I mentioned this to my father, he would scoff and ask me, "Why, Link, would you care to know the people? They are the goats, and you are the goat herder. At times, it may be necessary to bring out the whip in order to gather them back into the barn."

I had not seen my father for five years. I was hoping that when I returned, I might bring up this subject again and he would look on it with more favor. If not, I would bring it to the Houses. If I could get enough support and votes through the Houses, I would be able to pass a law making it imperative that future rulers of Hyrule mingle with its people so that they may best gauge the interests of the people and not the nobles and ruling Houses.

Epona and I were crossing a bridge now that would lead us to Faron Woods. I had remembered once travelling here with the royal carriage. We had gone here on one of the Goddess worship days, to view the Forest Temple, a naturally made dwelling in which no one knew how it came to be. We spent two days and two nights praying, and on the third day, a giant bonfire was built and a feast prepared. Three is always the number of days chosen to celebrate in order to honor the three goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru. In fact, a celebration was coming up shortly: Sollemne Din, to celebrate the day in which my father regained the throne for the Noble House of Dragmire from the treacherous and traitorous House of Harkinian. My tutors had taught me the history of the Harkinians, and I could not believe how evil they sounded, how unforgiving and ruthless. I vowed never to be like that.

Faron Woods was not a large wood, so in no time at all Epona and I entered into the openness that was Hyrule Field. In the distance, I could spot the castle towering above the surrounding Castle Town.

I was almost home. I could feel the nostalgia rising up in me.

As we rode on the dirt path, I spotted a golden butterfly. Usually, I'd stop to catch it and add it to my collection, but today I opted to leave it be and enjoy the beauty of it in its natural element. I did not wish to waste another minute that I could be using to get myself closer to home.

It is not that I had many friends awaiting me at the castle; the idea of finally being home after a quarter of my life in military training: schooling and training to be a soldier, one of the requirements of a future leader, intrigued me. I could observe the state of Hyrule and begin making plans to better it and make it a more fruitful and successful nation. I could not do that by fighting, although I will say I am a rather gifted swordsman, awarded for winning the tournament in Termina amongst other soldiers, and also hearing whispers behind my back about how I was the most formidable warrior the generals and professors had seen in decades. I was also talented in using a bow and arrow, slingshot, clawshot, and bombs.

At last I entered the gate that would lead me into the busy, crowded, noisy splendor that was Castle Town. It was noisier than I expected, and citizens were preparing to celebrate Sollemne Din, although the main celebration, a ball and dinner, was held in the castle and only nobles, the Houses, and specially invited guests of the Royal family were allowed to attend.

The crowd, who kindly moved to the sides of the road in order to let me ride through without injuring anyone, stopped and stared. I had never been among them, and they had never really seen me, only heard of me. I was not surprised I was not recognized.

As I rode through a four-way intersection, I could hear commotion down the left street. Four soldiers had gathered around a blonde, teenaged woman with bright blue eyes. It did not look friendly or government mandated, as there was taunting and pushing. I quickly directed Epona down that road. I could sense the crowd following at a distance.

"Look at the state of her clothes! I regular whore!"

"Could this be the missing Princess? If so, I'd _love_ to get to know her _intimately,_ if you know what I mean. Come here you Harkinian Whore!"

"Prostitute Princess!"

"Let me give you a royal rogering!"

The woman was weeping and trying to escape, and it was then that I noticed a small boy with blonde hair and similar eyes cowering behind a pillar nearby. These men would rape a woman? They would rape her in front of her son? This was not proper soldier behavior. I would stop this immediately.

I jumped off my horse and quick as lightning drew my sword and called out to the soldiers.

"You there! I demand you stop what you are doing at once! I shall report you to the King and you will be punished and disbanded from the army!"

The four soldiers stopped pushing the woman around and let her fall to the ground. She was bruised, her clothes were ripped, and tears stained her dirt-covered face.

"Who are you, Sir, to think that you can make these idle threats?"

"Watch out. It's this whore's regular. Boy doesn't like to share now, does he?"

"Let's teach him a lesson in etiquette then, shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

The four men drew their swords and surrounded me. This would be simple.

With a series of flips and rolls, I emerged behind each of the soldiers and knocked their swords flying from their hands before they could think to swing or engage.

They cowered together like the brutish wimps they were and stared at me in awe, as did the public behind me.

"I said, leave her alone. This incident will be reported."

"Bastard! Who are you to think you can get away with engaging soldiers of Dragmire in a combat duel? Who are you to order us around and threaten us?"

I looked up and sheathed my sword, removing my pendant with the crest of Dragmire to display for all to see.

"I am Link. Son of Dragmire, newly returned from Termina."

A collective gasp emanated from the crowd, and the soldiers' jaws hit the ground followed by their knees as they knelt.

"My prince."

"Lord Link."

"Apologies, Son of Dragmire."

"Please forgive us…"

The woman looked at me with watery eyes. I ignored the pleas and honorifics from the soldiers as I passed them, spitting by them as I went by. I held out my hand to the woman who nervously took it.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through that, especially something instigated by those who should be protecting you and stopping that behavior. Please, take this as compensation for your troubles, and go to the bakery and dairy. Get milk, cheese, and bread, a week's ration, and tell them to charge the wallet of Prince Link." I handed her a pouch that contained a red rupee, a gold rupee, two blue rupees, and 5 green rupees. She and her son would be fed for months.

The woman began to cry in earnest, falling to her knees and grasping my cloak, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it.

"Lady, please. None of that is necessary." I helped her out.

"My son…"

"He is there." I pointed. "Come out, Son, you and your mother are safe. Come out!"

"Colin! Come thank the Prince for his kindness."

The boy, Colin, shyly crept towards us and hid behind his mother.

"Your name, Lady, so that I may inform the dairy and bakery?"

"Uli. My name is Uli, kind Prince. Noble Lord. How can I ever thank you?"

"You just have." And with that, I smiled at Uli, ruffled Colin's hair, and was off.

"My prince…" blubbered one of the soldiers.

"You'll be lucky to not face the noose." I growled. All four paled instantly.

I jogged and hopped on to Epona, leap-frogging over her rear and landing in the saddle. She began to trot towards the Castle as the crowd cheered and waved.

* * *

_Zelda_

I crept down the stairs around eleven to sneak a quick snack before lunch. Breakfast had been hours ago and I was _starving_. Before I entered the kitchen I heard voices murmuring. I slowed my pace and peeked around the corner of the entrance to see Impa, Rauru and Talon sitting around the table. They looked worried.

"The Prince returned to Hyrule Castle today."

"I expect he has been trained in the ways of his father."

"This will make it more difficult… Rauru…"

"We must still keep our hopes up. We will rise again. Once she knows, she will indubitably be on our side. We can't lose!"

I didn't want to hear anymore. The Prince was back. I had only heard rumors, but he was as ruthless and coldhearted as Ganondorf. If I ever saw the Prince… I'd give him his Military Academy money's worth in a duel.

* * *

_Link_

"Send him in."

General Zant exited the Royal Study, where my father awaited me. I had been bathed, dressed in clean attire, hair cut, beard shaved, earrings cleaned and restored within the past 3 hours of returning to the Castle. Now, I would see my father again after five years of absence.

I walked into the Study. His head was bent, reading a document as he twirled a quill in his fingers. His other fingers were rubbing his temple. He appeared annoyed.

It always floored me how red his hair was. I had inherited none of his attributes. While my hair was golden brown, his was fire red. My eyes were ocean blue, his were a charcoal black. My skin, tanned from years of outdoor fencing and training (usually shirtless due to the high temperatures in Termina) and his an olive tint. While he was burly and muscular, I was lean and toned. I had been told I had received attributes from ancestors further back.

My father took notice of my entrance and immediately placed the quill down and stood.

"My Son. You have returned from your training. I expect you received top marks in all of your subjects and superiors in all of your training and skill-sets." It wasn't a question for me to answer. It was a voiced expectation. Something I couldn't refute.

"You will be receiving the notes and documents from observations within the week, Father."

"Good. Good."

My father circled me, hand on his chin, inspecting my development. He made no sound; I didn't know if he approved or not.

"You have grown well. Physically and hopefully mentally."

"And emotionally, Father."

"Emotions are not needed in a position such as mine. It leads to weakness. Indecisiveness. Naivety. Suppress your emotions, Link, and you can do things that no other man can do."

"Yes, Father."

"I trust there were no problems on your trip home."

"There was a disturbance in the street. Four of your soldiers attempted to rape a woman in front of her son this afternoon. I arrived just in time to stop the disgusting act."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Disarmed the soldiers, stated they would be punished, and compensated the woman for her troubles."

"You compensated the woman."

"Yes, Father. I felt she deserved as such after a terrible experience. Especially from those meant to protect, not to harm."

"So, you are to go around being the Hero of Time, then, eh? Doling out money for every peasant that has the slightest misfortune? Let me tell you, my boy, that that is not the way to go about fixing problems. The people must know that they need to claw their way to the top. Help one person, everyone else will give up because they think that they will be compensated for their troubles as well. Dependency is something we have to monitor closely. The people must remain dependent, but fearful. They cannot be fearful if they believe they will be given all they think they deserve because some slight misfortune has befallen them."

"But Father…"

"You listen to me, Link. You are not to leave the palace in pursuit of such selfish, arrogant plights. It is selfish to wish the people will love you. You cannot win their love. You must earn their respect by instigating fear."

"I often thought while writing my thesis statements, that a ruler should know his people. When a ruler knows his people and his people know him, they can work together to build a mutual respect, and a prosperous, functioning system."

"You amuse me, Link. Do not speak like that to me, I might just send you to the Goron Mines to rethink your stance on power."

"If it is your wish, my Lord."

"No. It will not be necessary if you can prove to me that your mind was not filled with mush during your five-year absence. Very well."

"With your permission, Sir, I would take my leave."

"Oh no, not yet. I must introduce you to someone. General Zant! Send in the Lady Ilia."

Zant once again left the room, as he had been standing by the door the entire time, and when he returned, he brought in a lady in a cream dress, her blue corset accentuated her curves. Her thin, mouse-like face was emotionless, her dirty blonde hair done-up in an impossible style. Her toad-green eyes shown with admiring respect for my father and myself. This girl would be obedient to a fault, I could see it already.

"You sent for me, my Lord Dragmire?"

"Indeed. Link, this is the Lady Ilia. I expect you will accompany her during the festivities of the Sollemne Din tomorrow evening."

"Uh…ehm. As you wish, Sir." I bowed to Lady Ilia out of politeness. A small blush appeared on her face.

"My Lord Link looks in frightfully good health." Her voice was high, like the call of a Loftwing.

"Indeed, and you as well my Lady Ilia."

"If it pleases the Prince, I would love to join you for the entertainment during the Sollemne Din."

I gulped. "It would honor me to attend with you." I held out my hand, and Lady Ilia gracefully placed her hand in it.

My father looked at us with an amused expression.

"Very good. It is pleasing to me that you two get along well. It is my wish, Son, that you and Lady Ilia be engaged. Her father, Bo, has done much for me, and to repay him, I have given him noble status and have promised his only daughter and family to you. This pleases me greatly. You may go."

I was dumbstruck. I had just gotten home. With four hours, I had been chastised, threatened, and become engaged.

Ilia gently pulled my hand to lead me out.

"If it pleases his Lordship, would he accompany me around the castle gardens?"

"Um… of course… my Lady." And with that, we left the stifling study.

As we made our way out to the gardens, an awkward silence hovered above Ilia and me. I didn't want her to talk, but at the same time, I wanted someone to say something so that this perpetual awkwardness would go away.

"I hear that his highness is an excellent swordsman." Ilia started.

"You hear the compliments of many an honorable opponent."

"Perhaps, if it is pleasing to his Lordship, I may attend a fencing tournament?"

"If you wish it."

"His Lordship, Lord Dragmire is a kind man. He has showered such fortune upon me with his consent to allow us to wed."

"Kind indeed." I muttered. Could I leave now? Maybe go back to Termina? Suddenly, home didn't seem like the place I wanted to be.

When the day ended, I was grateful to sink into my own bed. Tomorrow would hold difficult trials, namely in the form of Lady Ilia and Father, and I needed my rest. Especially because tomorrow was Sollemne Din.

* * *

_Zelda_

"SHEIKKKKKKKK!"

I opened my eyes and fell out of my bed to a loud pounding on my door. It remained locked, so that during the night, if people barged in, they wouldn't know I was a girl.

"SHEIKKKKKKK! I NEED YOU! OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOORRR!"

I jumped up and instantly sought out my wig and contact lenses. It was Malon. She couldn't know I was a girl…

"Just a minute! I'm indecent! I just woke up!" I coughed as I adapted to my "boy voice" again.

"HURRY!"

When finally I was dressed and boyish, I unlocked and opened the door. Malon barged in, in a corset, pantyhose, and hair net.

"What is this? Malon! You're indecent!" Malon always was a free spirit. If she was an animal, she'd be horse. Free, stubborn, and a nasty bite.

"Father can't help me, but I know that you have a say in decent women's clothing! Impa isn't here, but you two are the best of friends, so you _must_ know what looks good!"

"What are you talking about, Malon?"

"Sollemne Din, of course! Sheik, I need to choose the perfect dress! A nobleman has invited me to attend the ball with him! It is someone that comes to watch me sing in Telma's bar, he has taken a liking to me, an infatuation if you will. I simply MUST look charming and wonderful!"

"Calm down… I'll help you. Just stop screaming."

"OH SHEIK! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

I grimaced as she hugged me tightly.

"Perhaps if you were a nobleman, Sheik, I would attend with you. Wouldn't that be lovely! Just look at us! We're a match made by the goddesses! Don't you think?" with this, she turned us around to face my mirror. Malon grinned broadly, and I sort of averted my gaze so I wasn't looking at the mirror.

"Now… to dresses…"

Five hours later, and a grumbling stomach on my part, we had decided on Malon's dress.

"I am going to get something to eat, Malon…. You kidnapped me, so I wasn't able to eat breakfast…"

"Eat quickly, Sheik! We have my hair to decide! Oh, if only you could go…!"

I left quickly and made my way to the kitchens were I smelled pumpkin soup. Impa had returned from her daily grocery shopping and was preparing the meal.

"Smells good, Impa."

"Sheik, where have you been all day?"

"I've been imprisoned by Malon. Today is the Sollemne Din you know."

Impa's face darkened slightly. "So it is."

"Oh that I could go as me."

"NO!" Impa blurted, but then composed herself. "I mean, that wouldn't be wise. Attending such a public and social event? At the castle of all places? Don't even think of entertaining such thought Zel-Sheik. Please."

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean I would actually go… or think of going."

Impa came up to me and hugged me. "I know. Just… I know. Soup? It's nice and hot."

After my lunch I returned to my room, which had turned into Malon's dressing room. Malon had disappeared.

"Malon?" I cautiously entered the room, afraid to be glomped.

"SHEIK! GUESS WHAT? YOU _CAN _GO WITH ME! I have the perfect plan!"

"What?!"

"You see, a nobleman has asked me. He told me I was allowed to bring a friend. Obviously, I can't bring a friend that's a boy, it would make the poor man jealous… so… wait for it… YOU SHOULD DRESS AS A WOMAN! I mean… you're thin enough… you could pass for a woman… just wear a long hair wig! I have plenty to choose from! And this dress! It suits your eyes wonderfully! The blue will clash with the red wonderfully! Try it on! Try it on! I'll leave to give you some privacy…"

"Malon…"

"Oh, hush, Sheik. Just do it. And hurry! Sir Rusl's coachman will be here shortly!"

And with that, she left, slamming the door.

What harm could there be in me trying on the dress? I was lovely. I could pretend I was going to the ball. See myself in all my splendor as a woman.

Sure. Why not?

I took my contacts out and my wig off. Slowly, I stripped and donned the blue dress. It was a deep blue silk, with a V-neck. I wasn't that chesty, so the V-neck really made nothing flattering. To finish it off, I placed the sky blue corset around my torso, found a necklace with a sapphire, and placed my earrings in my ears.

"Are you ready, Sheik? I'm coming in… Here I come! Ready or…"

Malon burst through the door and stopped instantly. She froze.

"Sheik… wow… you can _really_ pull that off! Look at you! And you even found a necklace… and earrings… wow! I bet even Impa wouldn't recognize you!"

I blushed deeply.

"Look at yourself, Sheik! I'd fall for you instantly if I was a man and didn't know you were one too!" Now come! I must get my hat. The ball begins in an hour!"

"But Malon, I'm not going to attend… I was just—"

"Nonsense, Sheik. Have some fun. Live a little!"

"I can't. I just… I need to get out of this dress. It makes me… feel weird. I'm a boy. I don't wear dresses."

"Whatever Sheik. Don't complain to me when I come home spewing all the delights there are about castle parties."

"Whatever, Malon."

"I'm getting my hat. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Fine by me. Have a good time, Malon."

"I am certain to." She grinned seductively.

I looked at myself in the mirror again for a couple of minutes.

Absurd. I couldn't pull this off. I should take this damned thing off right now. No use getting my hopes up. I'll never be able to show anyone my true self.

"Malon! I've sent Kafei up to fetch you! Sir Rusl will meet you at the ball!"

"Malon!" I yelled. No answer. Perhaps she was having difficulties finding a hat. I best help her.

I left my room and entered the hallway.

"Miss! There you are! Mistress Malon! Come with me. Sir Rusl awaits at the ball! We must go if we wish to be timely!" A man with hair so black it looked purple grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him out the door.

Oh goddesses, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_Link_

Sollemne Din was a grand ball and feast. The castle was intricately and vastly decorated with red streamers, red roses, and banners depicting the crest of Dragmire. Roast pig, exquisite dishes, soufflés, soups and desserts showered the tables which were embellished with décor of their own.

I stood with Lady Ilia by my side. She had chosen to dress to match me: a dark forest green tunic with gold trimming, polished leather boots and a cape. Her dress exposed far too much cleavage for my liking. I felt awkward and nervous around her. I couldn't leave her side when Father was in the room though. But how I wished to escape.

* * *

_Zelda_

I didn't dare tell Kafei that I wasn't Malon. I'd be in enough trouble as it was. Once everyone discovered that I was gone… and Malon… poor Malon. She'd been looking forward to this night.

The carriage ride lasted about 20 minutes. Twenty awkwardly silent minutes.

I suppose, since I'm out already, I should try to enjoy myself. This was my first time out in public as a woman, after all.

I had quickly done up my hair into something somewhat presentable for a ball. My lashes were already black and full, so no makeup was necessary. I pinched my cheeks a little to make them a little pinker, though I doubt I needed it as I tend to turn red when I'm nervous.

"We have arrived, my Lady." Kafei announced. He exited the carriage and came around to my side, opening the door and offering his hand to escort me out of the carriage. I could hear beautiful music playing: violins, cellos, flutes… the castle was bigger up close than I had ever imagined it to be. It's alabaster bricks shown brighter with the lighting, and red streamers billowed everywhere. Kafei handed me a red rose and escorted me inside, showing some royal seal of proof to the guardsman at the door, who merely nodded and allowed us to pass.

The entryway was even more extravagant than the outside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A level up, there was a terrace balcony that surrounded the entire room so that people could be on multiple levels and still be in the same room enjoying the laughter and music. The seal of Dragmire was displayed on all the flags.

Looking around, I felt as if I had been here before. But that was impossible, since I had barely even stepped out of my Castle Town district before this evening. Yet, the seal of Dragmire gave me irrational shivers and sent a tingle down my spine that was far beyond unpleasant. I felt choked, suffocated and claustrophobic all of a sudden. I had to get out of here.

"Wait here. I shall retrieve my Master."

I agreed silently with a nod of my head, but as soon as he was out of sight, I dropped the rose and ran from the room out onto an outdoor terrace where I found a fountain surrounded by lilies, geraniums and all assortments of flowers. I sat myself by the fountain's side and breathed the cool fresh air.

What had been wrong with me? Everything had felt so familiar. I was seeing faces I had never seen before, faces and voices I couldn't place or recognize. I felt sick.

_Just stay here until you calm down. Then catch a carriage and make your way home. You're alright, Zelda. You're alright._

* * *

_Link_

It was unbearable. I could not stand the woman by my side any longer. She laughed at the simplest things I said, leading me to believe she had no sense of humor whatsoever and was laughing because she thought she was pleasing me. Far from it. I excused myself from Lady Ilia and Father momentarily, claiming I needed air as I felt a slight fever from all the excitement. I was granted leave.

Finally. I was free.

I remembered one of my favorite spots as a child. There was a terrace just outside, surrounded by the most beautiful of gardens; flowers my mother grew before the left. I didn't see her often.

I made my way outside, looking forward to the peace and quiet that came with being alone.

Then I saw her.

She was facing away from me… but instantly I felt a connection. I desired to see her face. I had to see her face…

* * *

_Zelda_

I sensed him before I saw him. Someone had come out onto the terrace. I was no longer alone. It was best that I left now, before anyone else took notice of me. I couldn't risk it.

* * *

Link stood motionless just outside of the door. The beautiful girl in front of him couldn't possibly be real. She was too ethereal. She was an angel. He would corrupt her perfection if he even neared her. But she was like his air now, it seemed. He had to get closer.

Zelda stood up quickly, shaking out her dress and turning to leave.

* * *

_Zelda_

His eyes… I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He had quietly crept closer to me as I prepared myself to leave. He was but 5 paces away.

His mouth was slightly open, and he was staring at me as if he could see through me. I blushed and averted my gaze. I couldn't stand the intensity.

He came ever closer. I couldn't step back lest I fall into the fountain.

"Lady, why are you out here by yourself?"

"I… the… people…"

He laughed. I wanted to hear it again.

"My reasoning as well. May I join you out here?"

"You may." What was I doing? I should go now!

He sat on the edge of the fountain and invited me to sit next to him. I obeyed without hesitation. Something drew me to this man.

"The garden is so serene at night."

"I've always loved the sound of water. It calms me."

He looked at me. Our eyes locked instantly. There was some sort of magnetic pull between us. He seemed to notice it before I did, because he stood up quickly.

"I… uh… that is…" he looked around and walked over to a bush, picking a lily.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, offering me the flower. I took it like the silly girl I was and consented.

When he grabbed my hand it was like I had been struck by lightning. His hand slid down to my waist and brought me up to his magnificent chest. I could feel my blush full on. He smiled, and suddenly, everything seemed like it was… right.

I placed my hand around his neck and we began to waltz to a tune I recognized as "Ballad of the Goddess" a national favorite.

* * *

_Link_

I couldn't breathe, and when she put her arm around my neck I felt like begging for mercy. She was perfect in every way. Her porcelain skin glowed in the dim torchlight… her eyes, her violet eyes sparkled with the reflection of the moon. I lead the waltz. It is usually customary to hold conversation during a waltz… but I felt no words were needed.

* * *

_Zelda_

We didn't have to talk to communicate what we were both feeling and thinking. It was quite obvious in the way he looked at me and the way my stomach fluttered whenever even a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. He was so handsome… his tan skin contrasted severely with my own, I felt as if the oceans that were his eyes would be the death of me… but I would enjoy drowning if only I could keep looking into them.

"I was beginning to think I'd made a mistake in coming back."

"Have you been gone long?"

"Years. I only just returned the other day."

"I see…"

"Your face is red."

I instantly let go and backed away covering my cheeks.

"Is it? I'm not used to dancing for such lengths of time…" I stuttered.

"Not to worry. You dance marvelously." He neared me again and took my hands from my face.

"Don't cover such beauty."

If only he knew what impact his words had on me. On my life.

"As you wish."

Our hands remained joined between us.

"My name is Link."

"Link." I whispered.

"I didn't catch that, what?" he asked as his face came closer to my own. Our lips were a clenched fist away from each other….

"Um…"

We were pressed up against each other. When had we gotten so close?

I felt his breath on my face, and I shut my eyes. I couldn't take it. It was so much… I had never felt this way…

"Tell me your name." Link whispered. I felt his lips brush against mine as he spoke the words…

"My name…"

"I _need _to know…" he placed a small peck on my lips, swiftly, so softly it was just a gossamer of a kiss.

"My name is…" I was lost. I couldn't think. His scent filled my nose and I felt intoxicated.

* * *

_Link_

"Please… I have to know… I need a name to place with your lovely self…" Her lips were begging for mine to kiss them… who was I to deny a lady? I was a gentleman…

"It's… my name… is…"

I could wait no longer. My arm wrapped around her waist, my hand flew to her fair, and I captured her lips in my own. It felt as if I burst into flame. She made a small whimper and grasped my hair in her hands bringing herself closer to me. I didn't mind. It encouraged me.

I pressed my mouth to hers urgently. Then, I used my tongue to coax her mouth open my licking her bottom lip. She gasped, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in.

* * *

_Zelda_

It was the most amazing experience I had ever had. He… it was as if… I felt…_ whole._ More whole than I ever felt, even when I wasn't dressed as Sheik.

* * *

_Link_

It was too good to last.

"Link! Link! Your father is looking for you. He is demanding for you!"

I recognized the voice of the General's son, Dark. We had grown up together, but that didn't necessarily mean we were friends.

Luckily for us, we were behind a hedge. My love tore her mouth away from mine, and I already ached to have it back.

"Someone is calling for you. I must go." And with that, she turned and navigated her way out.

"Wait! Please! Your name!"

But she was gone.

I pulled my hand through my hair.

I had never felt it before, but I'm pretty sure that I was in love with her.

And I didn't know her name.

"Link! Prince Link!"

"I'm coming, Dark. Patience."

* * *

_Zelda_

I had let that go too far.

I ran from the gardens, through the side door of the palace in order to exit through the front door of the palace. There was a line of coaches waiting: those that belonged to nobles, and those that were used as taxis. I found a taxi, and asked for the driver to bring me to Castle Town South.

What a mess I'd made…

But it had been fantastic.

_Link._

_My love._

* * *

**AN**

**There you are my lovies. Because I love you so much, I wrote the next chapter even though I said I'd finish my Percy Jackson story first. But I have been on a writing spree today, because I wrote TWO chapters for Percy, and then this chapter. A grand total of about 11,000 words written today. WOW.**

**Anyway, here it is. The next installment of **_**Star Crossed.**_** I hope you enjoy!**

**Review if you wish!**

**Much love,**

**LSC**


End file.
